Black Magic
by artemis featherstone
Summary: Yet another Yuri pairing this time involving DMG. They say be careful what you wish for. For Rinoa that was just the case because her wish to see DMG comes true. Note actual plot inside.


Black Magic 

Artemis: Yep that's right I'm back with another Yuri story this time about Dark Magician Girl and its not a oneshot. However if I don't get at least 5 reviews for this I will not continue it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. The only things I own are the main charater Rinoa Devlin, her mother, 4 Dark Magician Girl cards and the idea for this story.

Plot: They say love can happen to the most unlikely pepole. For 15 year old Rinoa Devlin that was just the case. Though unlike most girls she was not interested in men. No she was interested in women to be frank the Dark Magician Girl. Rinoa wishes to tell Dark Magician Girl her feelings when she gets her chance will Dark Magician Girl accept them? And if she does will their freinds and family allow it?

Chapter 1: A girl not like others and a dream come true.

My name is Rinoa Marie Devlin half sister to Duke Devlin. I'm 15, have long redish magenta colored hair like my mother and green eyes like my brother and father. My mother used to tell me that "you can find love when you least expect it and to the most unlikely person." I have to admit I never really gave her words any thought. Aside from the love I had for my friends and family the only love I had left was for broadway plays and playing Duel Monsters. To me duel monsters was as important as eating or sleeping. Though unlike most girls who played the game with a deck of fairy cards, I on the other hand preferd spellcasters.

The fact that I didn't use fairy cards was surprising to everyone, but what shocked everyone the most was that I was a very good player. Whenever a duel was over my opponent would ask me the same questions over and over again.

"Why is it that you don't use fairy cards like all the other girls? or Is Dark Magician your faveorite?"

And the ansewer to those questions were always the same:

"I don't like fairies becuase all the girls use them. To me that's sterotypical just beacuse their cute cards doesn't mean I have to use them. As far as the Dark Magician is concernd although he is one of my best cards he isn't my number one favorite."

As much as I liked Dark Magician I hated the fact that he was the only Dark Magician. Why... why is it that the girl cards are always so weak? Did Maxamillion Pegasus think that girls wouldn't be intersted in duel monsters? No that wasn't it because then what would be the point in comming out with the "Heavenly Beings" structure deck. Never the less it was insulting that girls were only expected to use fairy monsters. Well thats what I always thought at least. Just like I always thought that there wasn't only one Dark Magician. Yes a female Dark Magician who was just as powerful as he.

However that was just a fantasy, a dream created by a silly girl at least thats what I thought until one day. It happend about 7 years ago, I was with my mother in New York during summer vacation. She told me that she was going to surprise me something and to wait for her at the hotel until she got back. So I waited there always wondering what the surprise could be. When it was almost sunset she finally returnd. She told me to close my eyes and hold out my hands which I did. After feeling what seemed to be an envolope in my hands my eyes flutterd open.

"What's this? I asked stairing at the plain white envolope. "Open it" mom told me.

Not sure what the could have been I opend the evolope. Inside it were 2 tickets and an inventation to a broadway play, but instead of noticeing the title first I instead saw a beautiful jade eyed girl with long wavy blond hair wearing a hat similar to the Dark Magician's. To the left was some text written in gold that read:

_"Maxamillon Pegasus wishes to unveil a new card to Duel Monsters with this exciting play called: Dark Magician Girl in the moonlight."_

Upon seeing that inventation and those tickets I was both excited and happy. Not only did I love broadway plays but this also had duel monsters. In short it combined my 2 loves plays & duel monsters and to top it all off it was all to unveil a new card the Dark Magician Girl. This was just what I wanted Dark Magician Girl a female Dark Magician, a girl just like me.

"This is great I love it!"

"Thought you would. Now go get ready the show is gonna start soon." She told me while practicly pushing me towards my room.

We arrived at outside the theater at least 10 minutes earlier and I could hardly contain myself. I mean there I was outside the theater about to see Dark Magician Girl. And apperently mom could see this so she bought me some posters that were being sold as part of the show (hopeing that it would calm me down). Although the posters did little to calm me down I didn't have to wait very much longer for the show to start because a few minutes later a usher had emerged from inside the theater informing us that the show was about to begin. The inside of the theater was just like what you would expect a broadway theater to look like. There was the stage, the seats, and of course the red curtains. Our seats were not in one of the fancy balconies instead we were in the very front row! Heck I would have just settled for the back or in the middle I wasn't too concerd about seating I was just happy to have been there to see the play.

A few minutes after we took our seats all lights were focusing on the stage as well as all eyes. Within a few minutes we heard the anoucer say:

"Ladies and Gentelman the Dark Magician Girl!"

And there she was that smileling blond haired, green eyed girl dressed in a pink & blue satin dress with the matching Dark Magician hat and a single pink dot under her eyes flying across the stage. The instant I saw her my whole body was filled with excitement and a big grin had come over my face. As she continued to fly across stage the anoucer said:

"And now the Dark Magician Girl will choose a member from the audience to join her in her first number."

When the anoucer finished speaking the Dark Magician Girl landed in the center of the stage with the spot light shining directly above her. In her left hand was a gemstone of some sort and in her right was her staff. She did a twirl and then spun her wand, she seemd to be looking at me. I thought maybe she would choose me but then a girl with short brown hair who was sitting behind me was lifted into the air and was then dressed as Dark Magician Girl. The brown haired girl then flew around the stage. (artemis: perhaps you know the girl she goes by the name of Anzu or Tea.)

About 2 hours later the show had come to an end and my mother and I headed by to the hotel.

"So did you enjoy the show? mom asked me while we were walking home.

"Yes but I have to admit I was a little sad that I wasn't picked to go on stage."

"I know but maybe this will make you feel better" mom said then started digging through her purse.

She then pulled out a small box and handed it to me.

"Huh? What's this?"

"Open it"

I opend the box and what was inside the box caused my eyes to widen with joy. It was the Dark Magician Girl card, the card I had just saw the play for.

"This is so great but I thought the card wasn't suppose to be out yet?" I said while throwing my arms around her.

"Its not but since I had done some remodeling work for Pegasus he gave me this card and the tickets as a thank you. But I feel that you and the Dark Magician Girl are meant to be so thats why I'm giving her to you."

"Thank you so much Mom!"

"Tee hee your welcome now lets get back to the hotel."

And we started walking once more. I still could not belive it first the play and now this! I would have just been happy with the play but to actually have the card was a dream come true.

End of Chapter 1

Artemis: Ok that is all for now please review and tell me if I should continue this story. Remember I will only continue it if I get at least 5 reviews. Also if I do continue there will be romance in future chapters and this is the intro to all of that.


End file.
